Angel
by LazyEntity
Summary: So she stared, confused. Because she can't for the life of her figure out why the place where her heart should be is clenching so painfully. Malice in later chapters.
1. prelude

**Disclaimer:** _Alice in Wonderland _does not belong to me.

**Angel**

Prelude

* * *

><p>Angel - <em>noun<em>, a person who performs a mission of God or act as if sent by God; a person having qualities generally attributed to an angel, as beauty, purity and kindliness

* * *

><p>It was raining.<p>

It was _raining._

And she was lying on the ground, her white cowboy hat covering her stormy grey eyes and white hair. She was pretty, with features almost identical to her mother's, a blooming rose. White, of course.

_'It wouldn't do for a princess to wear a different nation's color.'_She mockingly thought.

Not wanting to get her clothes dirty, she got up and walked back to the castle. Her boots sunk into the ground with each step she took but, oddly enough, they remain white. Everything about her did. Not a smudge of dirt or grass could be seen on her pure white button up shirt. Nor her silver west and her checkered pants. Her mother had tried to get her to wear the dresses that she had adored as a child, even going as far as to ask the Mad Hatter to make her a dress. She didn't care, she liked her clothes.

As she neared the entrance, a dark figure ran pass her. Even from behind, she could tell it was Ilosovic Stayne. Only stopping briefly to wonder where the guards were, she continued to her destination. And walking through the doors, she saw Mirana lying in a pool of her own blood. Her face was quickly paling.

And she just stood there. Staring. She didn't care, after all, they rarely spoke to each other. And when they do, Mirana was always nagging her. That was all she could remember her doing for the past 14 years of her life. She didn't understand it. Why Mirana nag her everytime she did something inappropriate. Like the time she threw a vase at a prince to see if he would run and scream like a girl. Or that time she set a curtain on fire and threw it at another girl her age. Needless to say, she didn't have many friends. She always felt the need to crush something, to see something suffer. This scene should be amusing to her.

So she stared, confused. Because she can't for the life of her figure out why the place where her heart should be is clenching so painfully.

* * *

><p>Talking. Someone was talking... <em>loudly.<em>

It was annoying really. And with a resigned frown, she opened her eyes. Immediately being assaulted by different shades of green, she figured her location must be somewhere in forest. Hearing the voices _still_ talking, she went about to locate the voice. Her gaze soon landed on two familiar flowers talking to a young brown haired girl. And in an instant she remembered which forest she was in and why everything was so familiar. Though there remains one problem, she have never been to this part of the forest and thus does not know the way back to Marmoreal.

She quickly decided to ask for directions from the three who still have not noticed her. Concluding that there was no point in standing there all day and seeing how they clearly are not done talking anytime soon, she strolled with purpose towards them. As she got closer, the features of the little girl became clearly. Long bushy hair and beautiful green eyes. She can't help but seem familiar to the white head. Realizing that taking one more step would be getting to close for comfort, she interrupted them.

"Pardon me."

"-and you see this is Underland and-"

"Pa-"

"-oooh, you're such an adorable child, Alice-"

It was no use. They just kept on talking. However she can't help but think the name Alice sounds familiar. Sighing, she reached out and put a hand on Alice's shoulder. She looked back, staring through the white haired girl. The flowers finally stopping and doing the same. Alice crinkled her eyebrows, thinking it was her imagination she turned back, continuing the conversation with the flowers. Our princess on the other hand was shocked. With a dejected look, she started to wander off on her own.

Stumbling into a clearing, she found a girl crying. Even from where she stand, she could tell the girl was trying to be quite. She was wearing a white puffy, long sleeved dress, the exact type that she had refused to wear as a child, and looked around 13 years old with white hair.

_She must be from Marmoreal._

Figuring she's got nothing to lose, she started to walk closer to the crying girl. As she got near, the girl lift up her head and she gasped. And thus our protagonist found herself staring into the hazel eyes of her mother.


	2. Chapter 1

**AN:**

**stuck-on-air**: To clear up the confusion, the first and second half was following the same girl. The first was basically character introduction and the second is when the story actually began.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Warm brown eyes were weary. She couldn't recognize the stranger in the weird hat. She was obviously from Marmoreal or at least a descendant from some one who is. She, however, did recognize that the young woman, most likely, a close relative of hers. They could be – no, would probably be mistaken for twins. And so, to the young Mirana's mind, they were relatives, which they are but she didn't know that, and thus could be trusted. She can't help but wonder where she saw those grey eyes before.

Meanwhile, the stranger-that-was-probably-a-relative, as Mirana labeled her, was, in simple terms, confused.

Why in the world is she looking at a 13 year old version of her mother? Her mother who was just _killed_. She has to admit though, the resemblance between is shocking. They could have been mistaken for each other, if not for the difference in clothing. She sighed, even in this weird alternate reality her mother's love for puffy dresses never change. But then, she didn't know a lot about her mother. She noticed how she always wore puffy dresses. She noticed she had a thing for knives. She noticed how she would always choose Rambutan over Kiwano. She noticed how she always had her hands in the air. She noticed how her fingers would flutter whenever she was upset. She noticed how she would straighten her posture when she was denied something. She noticed how Mirana rarely stop smiling that fake smile but instead scrunch up her eyebrows when angry. She noticed how whenever Ilosovic Stayne was mentioned she would clench her fists so hard they bled. She noticed how she always had a look of longing when she stare at the picture of the champion who slayed the Jabberwocky, Alice...

Wasn't that girl's name Alice?

Her confusion did not last long. She was a smart girl, the people always said so, and they were right. She wasn't in her Underland anymore. Because if the girl was not her mother, she was not anyone that she recognize. And she knew everyone in Marmoreal, it was her "duty" as princess do so. And she knew that his was not a coincidence. Not many people come from Aboveland, and the chances of them being named Alice was too slim to even consider...

She didn't like where this thought was going. It was impossible. Even for people in Underland. But than again, she heard stories about how Time had stop to await for Underland's champion to return. Although, there was that one version about Time getting annoyed at the Mad Hatter because he kept killing it...

She wondered if Time had rewound himself. There were flaws in that theory though. If Time had indeed rewound itself, why only her? Then there was also the fact that the three chatter boxes back there didn't even notice her. But she's sure the girl in front of her has seen or at the very least noticed her presence. She soon decided that her theory had too many flaws in it to be true. She would have to keep it in mind seeing how it was the only theory she had so far.

Not wanting to waste anymore time, she started to consider the actions she could take and analyze which one would benefit her the most. One, she could run away. But than she wouldn't know if the girl had indeed seen her. Two, she could knock her out _than_ run away. In the pretense that the 13 year old could see her, it would convince her that it was just a dream. There was problem in that plan. While she was sure that she had enough strength to cause the possible Mirana to lose conscious, there were many dangerous animals in the forest, especially at night. She was sure it was going to be night in an hour or so and she was not going to let a woman that was possibly her mother get hurt. Not that she care it's just if Mirana dies than she wouldn't be born. The third option was to go up to her and socialize. And if you haven't noticed by now, her socialization skills aren't exactly the best. Especially not with her mother.

But alas, the choice was taken form her when the 13 year old had gotten sick of the silence between them.

"Who are you?"

"...A part of your imagination?" It couldn't hurt to try.

"_Right."_

"No need to be sarcastic. That could have hurt my feelings."

"But it didn't." She decided she liked the nagging Mirana better.

"And how would you know?"

"Because you're a part of my imagination so I would know if you were hurt."

"So you admit you're talking to yourself."

"Nope. This could be a dream for all I know."

"Want to find out?"

"How?"

"Pinch yourself. Here let me help you."

"Ow!"

"It's not a dream."

"Fine! So you're a real person. You never answered my question." She wondered if she should tell the truth. But you can't exactly say you are from the future without people calling you crazy.

"I'm Underland's princess." ...Well it's the truth.

"_I'm _Underland's princess, Mirana." Her mind flashed back to the time travel theory. She wondered how she was going to get out of this mess. Maybe she could convince her mother that she was insane.

"Exactly."

Mirana didn't know what to say. This had definitely not been her day. First her sister, Iracebeth,whom she used to get along with so well, made fun of her because she different from other girls. Her mother had said she was a herme- hermo- hermaphrodite. She spent the entire afternoon crying in the forest because of Iracebeth's words. She had almost gave into the urging of a low voice to reach out, grab her sister's neck and watch the life slowly slipping away from her eyes. That, in turn, caused her to cry even more. She had wanted to kill her own sister! So right in that clearing she made a vow to never harm a living thing.

Not moments later, a girl who looked almost identical to her stepped out into the clearing. Her foot steps were so light that Mirana only noticed her when she was 5 feet away. She briefly played with the idea that the girl in front of her was an angel sent because she heard her oath. Getting tired of calling her 'she', Mirana inwardly dubbed her as Angel. There had been few Abovelanders that came to Underland. Some had mentioned about something called religion and God. They had explained to her the concept of an angel. She must have heard those stories so many times she was making references to them. She had no interest in religion and God, only angels. And how do you explain the fondness she was currently displaying to Angel. The only person she had playful banters with was Iracebeth and even those had stopped when she was 9.

Not to mention she the fact that she was at ease with Angel. The stories always mentioned that angels had an aura that made you want to shower them in gifts. She didn't feel like that with Angel, just comfortable. But than again those people had probably never met an angel in their entire life so why should she listen to them?

Currently, she was not so sure anymore. The one she previously thought of as an angel is claiming to be a part of her imagination. She'll just have to put that theory aside for a while. She looked around and for the first time she noticed she didn't know how to get back to Marmoreal. Sighing, she decided that she would ask for help on getting back.

The newly dubbed Angel, noticed that she did know the path to Marmoreal. It was pure luck on her part. She had remembered the clearing she currently was in from the one time her mother took her there. She weighed her options for a moment. Finally deciding that since there was only a few minutes left till sunset, it wouldn't be safe for Mirana to risk traveling back alone and eventually becoming lost, she told her to follow.

* * *

><p>Helena of Marmoreal was a patient and kind woman. However, she was quickly running out of both for her eldest daughter. Iracebeth had made Mirana, her youngest cry for the 3rd time in one week. Exactly the reason why her and her husband, Rowan, are planning to give Mirana the crown instead of her sister. If one cannot care for one's kin, how can one care for the people. Of course that didn't mean she wasn't worried about her youngest. She was worried about how people would try to get close to her because she was a princess. She was worried about why she never saw Mirana with any kids her age. She was also worried about the fact that the other kids might not accept Mirana.<p>

And that is the very reason she was crouching in a very unladylike way behind a row of bushes.

Her plan was to wait until her daughter had stopped crying and show herself, acting like she just got there. Mirana never liked anyone seeing her cry. But then a strange person stepped out of the forest and that same person is now talking to Mirana. And she looked like she was enjoying the conversation.

She was having trouble deciding what to do. She could A; reveal herself, find out who the stranger was and maybe ruin Mirana's chance at obtaining a friend. Or, she could spy, uh, I mean watch out for them and lose the chance to find out who the other girl was. She was snapped out of her thoughts when the two started walking back to the castle.

It seems she would have to with plan B...

* * *

><p>Iracebeth was not the most sensitive person. But she wasn't always mean either. She was just angry because everyone liked Mirana better than her. Even Stayne. Although it seems she went too far this time. Sighing, she continued to look for her sister.<p>

* * *

><p>Stormy grey eyes swept across the trees. Mirana had ran off into the forest 3 hours ago. And he, Ilosovic Stayne, was still standing at the same place for 3 hours, like an idiot. It wasn't really that shocking considering how Iracebeth had practically revealed one of her closest secret to everyone like that. But than again, he was the only one intelligent enough to comprehend what Iracebeth had said. But even than he still loved Mirana and nothing would change that. He would be her husband and nothing would come between. Maybe even start a family together.<p>

A daughter did sound nice.

* * *

><p>McTwisp was looking very confused right now. He had been sent by the king, himself to find the youngest princess. He had caught a glimpse of her near a clearing and she had obviously been crying. When she looked up he thought she had noticed him. He hoped not. She wasn't supposed to be seen. He breathed out a sigh of relief when he saw she wasn't looking in his direction.<p>

Though he did start to worry when she began to argue with thin air.


End file.
